The Unknown: Kurt's Point Of View
by Rache-Criss
Summary: This story is for the most part the same as my previous story "The Unknown" except this is in Kurt's point of view, I would also like to state that one of my friends is helping me so i would like to give some of the credit to her.


Chapter 2

"Hey Cedes thanks for going shopping with me!" " no problem Kurt you know I love going shopping with you" "Yea I know , bye Mercedes" "Bye Kurt see you tomorrow" Kurt gets in the car and drives home, blasting "Teenage Dream" in his car and singing beautifully to it. Kurt gets home eats some lunch. When his Dad walks in, "Hey Kurt, where did you go today?" "Oh I take it you didn't see the note sorry, the note said I was going to the mall with Mercedes." "Oh... so how much did you spend?" "Actually not that much, well I think I'm going to put my new scarves away, and maybe organize my closet!" "Okay Kurt, have fun" Kurt walked downstairs to his amazing room. He gets down and falls backwards on his bed, tossing his new rainproof scarves on the side table next to his bed. He starts daydreaming of Blaine, when he had a funny feeling. He shakes it off, but then decides something is drastically wrong. So he calls Blaine to see if he is ok (and to ask him to dinner). "Hey Kurt." "Hi Blaine, what are you doing?" "Nothing just got off the phone with my sister." "Do you want to hang out?" "Sure where did you have in mind?" "I was thinking _Breadstix_." "Sounds good I'll be at your house in ten." "All right see you then" Phew he's ok, I guess it was just a funny feeling. Now just to figure out to what to wear, oh god that might take _**forever,**_ but I only have ten minutes oh well I'll just grab one of my pre-ready outfits for short notices. What to choose, what to choose, I think it will be this one, no to fancy, omg perfect outfit! It was a light blue dress shirt with a dark blue tie and black skinnies with dress shoes. And one of his new scarves just happened to mach perfectly with his outfit! _Doorbell Rings_. "COMING!" "Wow Kurt you look nice, now I wish I looked better."_ Kurt Blushes bright red._ "Blaine you look nice too, you look awesome in just about anything." "Thanks Kurt let's get going." "Alright." They went to _Breadstix_. And sat across of each other. Kurt notices something was bothering Blaine. "Blaine what's going on you don't seem right?" "Kind of but let's not talk about it here." _I wonder what he has to tell me, omg is he gonna say he's going straight! No, he wouldn't do that especially after that nasty thing with Rachel!_ "Where and when do you want talk about it?" "Tonight, after this, at my house." "Ok." After dinner they went back to Blaine's house to talk. The car ride there was kind of awkward so they turned the radio and belted (quite beautifully) all the songs on the radio." Blaine are you going to tell me what's going on now?" "Yeah but you have to listen and not be too quick to judge me." "Blaine you can tell me anything just tell me so I can help." _Oh God this is serious I wonder what it is, he better not tell me he's got some kind of cancer and only has a few months to live :( crap I better listen or he'll think i'm a jerk._ Blaine takes a deep breath before he starts, and this only scares Kurt more. "Before I came to Dalton and meet you there was this one guy, kind of like Karofsky only he never kissed me only did worse things. It got to the point where I couldn't handle it anymore. I went up to my room and cut myself hoping to die, fortunately my sister came in and found me. She got my mom to take me to the emergency room and transfer me to Dalton. After that I still cut but only on the occasion when I was stressed. That was until I meet you. Once I meet you I realized that there were other people going through almost the same stuff I went through. Once I knew your story I decided I was going to stop focusing on my problems and try to help you with yours.""Blaine that's a lot, I'm so sorry." "Kurt don't be sorry, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now." "What do you mean?" "The day you came to Dalton as a _spy_ I had a plan to kill myself in a way that nobody would find me until it was too late, but seeing you and sensing there was something going on and that maybe I could be there to help you, saved my life." "Wow Blaine I had no idea, I'm glad you can trust me with that, and I want you to promise me right now if you ever have the feeling that you are going to cut yourself you will call me." "Kurt yes I promise thank you. You are the first person to help me with this." "Blaine that's because I truly care for you." Kurt stays with Blaine a little longer until he has to go, before his dad gets suspicious. They say their' goodbyes and before Kurt leaves he gently kisses Blaine on the forehead. On the way home, it seems like the only sad songs playing on the radio, so Kurt screams at the top of his lungs. Then shuts the radio off. He gets home and immediately heads down to his room. But before he got to the door, his dad stopped him. "Kurt. What's wrong?" "Oh it's nothing Dad" " You sure, did you run into that kid?" "What kid?" "The bully" "No Dad, Blaine and I went out to eat" "Oh, ok, you sure nothings wrong?" "Yea dad just tired" Kurt forces a smile that his Dad believes is real. He gets downstairs and lays down on his bed, with his iPad playing while looking up at the ceiling thinking about what he had just heard. He wakes up during the middle of the night crying, realizing it was only a dream and that Blaine was ok, but just to be sure he texted Jenna (Blaine's sister) she went and checked on him, and texted back, "Yea, he's fine Kurt, but do you know what time it is!" Kurt gets up since he can no longer sleep and rearranges his clothes. Finally, he gets so exhausted so he goes to sit down on his bed and within seconds, he is sound asleep.


End file.
